Hogwarts Rejection Letter (Pyeknu Style)
by Pyeknu
Summary: Omake for Phoenix From the Ashes. In the tradition of the rejection letters many love to post here, this is my version of one, crossing over with Ikkitōsen, using the character styles I introduced in PFTA.


_**Hogwarts Rejection Letter (Pyeknu Style)**_**  
><strong>by Fred Herriot  
>An alternate universe omake in the universe of <em>Phoenix From the Ashes<em>

Based on _Harry Potter_, created by Joanna K. Rowling; and _Ikkitōsen_, created by Shiozaki Yūji.

Also containing characters and information from _Mahō Sensei Negima_, created by Akamatsu Ken.

_Phoenix From the Ashes_ was derived from the fanfic _The Bet: Crippled_, written by Gregg Sharp. This story also contains characters and situations from the fanfic series _Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year_, created by Mike Smith and Fred Herriot, that in turn based on _Urusei Yatsura_, created by Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Professor McGonagall, <em>

_Please forgive the lateness of this reply. _

_I was rather surprised by your invitation, but regretfully, I have to decline. _

_To explain, when I was younger, I found an enchanted magatama earring possessed by the soul of the Lady Sūn Shàngxiāng (known here in Japan as "Sonshōkō"). As to how the living soul of one of the great worthies of the Three Kingdoms of China eighteen centuries ago wound up in the Home Counties of England in the 1980s, I can't say. _

_Needless to say, when I held the magatama close to me, my inherent magic interacted with the soul and I wound up having my soul merged with that of the Lady Sūn's. _

_Using your nomenclature, I am now considered a "Resurrected Warrior." Thus, by your own society's laws, I cannot — even if I do possess magic — attend Hogwarts. _

_I do not wish to cause any sort of trouble with your people. Never fear, though. I am currently a student at the Nan'yō Academy here in Kimitsu and have been adopted by the Mago family — who themselves are tōshi (the title given to all "Resurrected Warriors" of the Three Kingdoms of China alive today in Japan) — and have begun training under many worthy teachers in both martial arts and magic. _

_I am also aware of your Dark Lord problem — and please advise Headmaster Dumbledore that the soul fragment which Tom Riddle accidentally lodged into my mind when I was a child has been removed and consumed by the dragon within the soul of my adopted sister Tsueko (also known as "Sonsaku Hakufu") — and will gladly muster a righteous army to come to my birth soceity's aid should it be requested. _

_Though I must warn those who would succumb to the urge of skullduggery that there are other spirit-dragons — "haōryū" as we call them here — loose among my peers other than Elder Sister Tsueko. Any attempts at causing us harm will result in the immediate destruction of not just the perpetrator but his/her family and anyone else involved. _

_If people don't believe this, please send a message to His Imperial Majesty's Magical Commandery of Kantō (the Kantō Magical Association) for whatever proof you desire. _

_Do be well and may the Heavens grant your noble school favour. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mago Harii  
>(also known as "Sonshōkō," formerly Harry J. Potter)<br>Nan'yō Private Academy, Junior Year Three, Class C_

* * *

><p><strong>(what is written below was on a separate sheet of paper attached to the reply to Professor McGonagall)<strong>

_Professor McGonagall, _

_Harii-kun appraised all of us of your invitation to Hogwarts. _

_Be assured, while we understand schools going out of their way to contact "legacy students" — as our own schools are mostly populated by tōshi who have relatives who were tōshi themselves — the many negative aspects of your native society, especially in the treatment of those not possessing "pure" blood, much less those who are related by blood to other magical humanoid species such as Veela, goblins and the like makes us all quite wary of dealing with such a clearly socially backwards group of people. _

_Harii-kun was being quite nice in his reply. Make VERY sure those who would try to take advantage of his kindness — such as your "pureblood gentry," to say anything of your own headmaster! — heed his request to be left out of any sort of stupid political game. _

_I — and I speak of ALL my brother and sister tōshi in all of the Seven Battle Schools of Kantō and our affiliate schools — will NOT take kindly to such idiocy. _

_You don't believe me? Contact the Kantō M.A. for proof. _

_By the way, I myself have a haōryū inside my soul…and as far as Zǐmíng is concerned, Harii-kun is our treasure. _

_He will not be taken away from us. _

_Sebone Mimōko  
>(Ryomō Shimei)<br>Nan'yō Private Academy, Senior Year Three, Class B_

* * *

><p><strong>(what is written below was ALSO on a separate sheet of paper attached to the reply to Professor McGonagall)<strong>

_McGonagall, _

_Word to the wise, especially to that super-annuated old fool Dumbledore: He does ANYTHING that hurts or inconveniences Harii-kun to fulfil some stupid so-called "prophecy" put out by an idiot who couldn't divinate her way out of a wet paper bag, we will come and totally bring your pile of rocks down around your ears by our BARE HANDS! _

_Count on it! _

_Sebone Shikuko  
>(Ryofu Hōsen)<br>Rakuyō Senior High School, Year Three, Class A_

* * *

><p><strong>(and another one)<strong>

_Professor McGonagall, _

_Be warned: If ANY harm comes to Harii-kun in any way, shape or form, the retaliation against Hogwarts and British magical society will be something that not even a person with Merlin's power could stop. _

_As Ryomō and Ryofu warned you, don't push your luck! _

_My school leader — who also has one of the Dragons of Heaven within her — will be MOST displeased. _

_Seki Haneko  
>(Kan'u Unchō)<br>Seito High School, Year Three, Class C_

* * *

><p><strong>(and yet ANOTHER one!)<strong>

_Mistress Minerva, _

_In the name of the Heavens, I bid you greetings. _

_Speaking with the wisdom of the ages, I would STRONGLY advise both yourself and Master Albus to NOT push your luck when it comes to Harii-kun. While he does not have one of the Dragons of Heaven within him as our esteemed leader Koro Sonami-sama (also known as "Ryūbi Gentoku") and her friend and Harii-kun's adopted sister Mago Tsueko-sama (also known as "Sonsaku Hakufu") possess, his power is just as great and would cause terrible if not FATAL harm to any foolish person that dares anger him. Doing anything to anger him or threaten those he loves is guaranteed to make that happen. _

_I pray the Heavens will grant you the wisdom to heed our warnings and leave things be. _

_Remember your own school's motto: __**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**__. _

_Heed that advice. _

_May the Heavens watch over you. _

_Morokuzu Ryōko  
>(Shokatsuryō Kōmei)<br>Seito Junior High School, Year One, Class A_

* * *

><p><strong>(and STILL yet another one!)<strong>

_McGonagall, _

_Harii's done me a great favour in the past. _

_While I wouldn't classify it as a "life debt" as you people would view it, it is a matter of honour with me and I take that sort of honour seriously. _

_We of the Kyoshō Academy would look down on ANYONE from your ass-backward society that hurts him or those he cares for. _

_You've been warned. Heed it! _

_If you don't, remember this: Your magic won't save you. _

_Tsukasa Torusuke  
>(Sōsō Mōtoku)<br>Kyoshō Academy, Senior Year Three, Class B_

* * *

><p><strong>(the following letter came to Hogwarts shortly after Harii's reply)<strong>

_Professor McGonagall, _

_In the spirit of Magic Eternal, I bid you greetings. _

_We have been advised by His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of your noble school's invitation to Mago Harii-san (born as Harold James Potter, also known as "Sonshōkō"), who is currently attending the Nan'yō Private Academy in the third year of junior high school (third year as you would address it at Hogwarts). _

_Due to his now being a Resurrected Warrior, your laws forbid his attending Hogwarts. _

_However, his adopted mother, the Lady Widow Mago Haeko (also known as "Goei") has advised us of this "prophecy" concerning the late Dark Lord Voldemort that was issued by your co-woker Professor Sybill P. Trelawney in 1980 concerning his downfall at the hands of Master Harii. We, of course, do not wish to see any of your friends and countrymen brought to harm should Voldemort somehow restore himself, so His Imperial Majesty has authorised us to assist Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic should that terrible occurence happen. Please assure Headmaster Dumbledore of this promise. _

_I should advise you that what you may have been told concerning some of the Resurrected Warriors now living in the Kantō region of Japan possessing spirit-dragons (in our language, "haōryū") bonded to their souls is regretfully true. We are aware of at least SIX such people — though there may be more — in this situation, one of which being Master Harii's own adopted sister, Mistress Mago Tsueko (also known as "Sonsaku Hakufu"). By our observations, Master Harii is romantically involved with another such person, Mistress Sebone Mimōko (also known as "Ryomō Shimei") and is close friends to four others, Mistress Koro Sonami (also known as "Ryūbi Gentoku"), Master Tsukasa Torusuke (also known as "Sōsō Mōtoku"), Mistress Koeru Kumomi (also known as "Chōun Shiryū") and Mistress Morokuzu Ryōko (also known as "Shokatsuryō Kōmei"). Furthermore, several other Resurrected Warriors who possess power that matches those with haōryū in their souls — two of which being Mistress Mimōko's own cousin Mistress Sebone Shikuko (also known as "Ryofu Hōsen") and Mistress Sonami's closest friend Mistress Seki Haneko (also known as "Kan'u Unchō") — are known to be very close friends of Master Harii. _

_His Imperial Majesty has sent a private missive to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, concerning this issue. In speaking to His Imperial Majesty about this matter, I must stated he — and the Queen — would view it most favourably if both yourself and Professor Dumbledore do NOT pressure Master Harii in any way, shape or form. _

_If you require a further explanation of the "tōshi" living in Kantō at this time, please feel free to contact me. _

_May your magic be forever strong. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Akashi Kyōsuke  
>Professor of Mathematics, Mahora Academy<br>Mage-Researcher, Kantō Magical Association_

**_Now…Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Fanfics!_**

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER'S NOTE<strong>

One interesting recent theme in _Harry Potter_ fanfiction — as is seen at this website — is the "reject letter" concept. This is where, in reponse to the original invite sent to Harry before his scheduled return to British wizarding society, a letter rejecting his invitation to Hogwarts was sent back to Professor McGonagall. I have two such collections marked as favourites here, collected and written by **Midnighter 13** and **Kmon13** (with help from fans). However, since Midnighter hasn't posted this, I decided to make this a stand-alone omake. Enjoy!

By the way, I've no real intention of making my own collection of rejection letters. If you have an idea, post it up yourself at your space here! Be proud of it!

Also, the person who wrote to Minerva after Harry/Harii made his reply is none other than the father of **Akashi Yūna** of _Mahō Sensei Negima_. His first name was never given in the manga; what is used here is my invention.

Cheers!

Fred


End file.
